Effective use of contraception to prevent STIs/HIV and pregnancy requires that a young woman who uses a hormonal method of contraception has a male partner(s) who uses condoms consistently, regardless of the nature of the relationship between the two young people, e.g. long-term or casual. The target population of the proposed project is inner-city minority adolescent women who use hormonal contraceptives. The proposed project builds on the results of the applicant's preliminary studies of contraceptive use with male and female inner-city teens and on programs reported in the literature which have been successful at increasing condom use by subjects at risk for sexually acquired HIV and other STIs. The programs that will be replicated in this study are the brief counseling arm of Project RESPECT and the video-based patient education intervention implemented and evaluated by the Educational Development Center (EDC). The video to be used in the proposed study will be tailor-made and will reflect the needs of the target population, as determined by selected theories and the findings of prior qualitative and quantitative studies with members of this population. Subjects will be randomized into one of the four treatment conditions: Arm 1- brief patient counseling and video-education; arm 2- brief education counseling only, arm 3-video education only, arm 4- usual care. The research question to be answered is. What is the enhanced efficacy of the combination of a brief patient counseling intervention (an adaptation of Arm 2 of Project RESPECT) and video-based patient education? The main outcome variable is self-reported condom use. Other outcome measures include incidence of other risk behaviors including number of occasional partners and number of new partners during the follow up interval. Incidence of Chlamydia (the most prevalent STI in the target population) during the follow-up period will be tracked using the ligase chain reaction (LCR) assay to detect C. trachmatis. The project will be implemented in Planned Parenthood clinics in New York City Young women will be recruited on-site. Those who consent will be given a pre-test questionnaire addressing their sexual behaviors. They will also be given a urine Chlamydia test. They will then be randomized into one of the 4 research arms, and will participate in the intervention at that visit. Three months after participation the young women will be given a post-test questionnaire to access for behavior change and a second Chlamydia test will be analyzed.